The present invention relates to a method of recognizing a pattern in the form of a two-dimensional image and, more particularly, to a method of recognizing a pattern which is expressed as a two-dimensional figure given by lines such as a character or symbol. Further, the present invention relates to a character-feature extraction device that can perform high-speed processing even when the character features are extracted three-dimensionally.